1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tip-ups and more specifically to a tip-up organizer for buckets, which allows a plurality of tip-ups to be organized in a large bucket.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art U.S. Pat. No. 5,970,651 to Torkilsen et al. discloses a multi-purpose fishing bucket apparatus. However, the design of the Trokilsen et al. device requires that the tip-ups be slid into the tip-up receiving site locations. The tip-ups cannot be snapped into the receive site locations.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a tip-up organizer for buckets, which allows a tip-up to be snapped into a retention pocket in a large bucket.